


You're Fine (but you have Lost your Glow)

by FierceWingsHawks



Series: My Blood [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e04 The End, Retelling, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingsHawks/pseuds/FierceWingsHawks
Summary: Sam is down too, bleeding and grunting and in pain for sure.He looks again at Dean, who is tense and angry and worried.He has a bad feeling about it.Dean smiles at him again, a sad smile.He doesn’t like it.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Adam Milligan, Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: My Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523951
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	You're Fine (but you have Lost your Glow)

**Author's Note:**

> _I know you want to leave but_
> 
> _Friend, please don't take your life away from me_
> 
> **[Friend, Please - TØP](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-Q_0iKNnVM) **

The hug was different. He doesn't know exactly how, but when he asks about it and when Sam asks about it, Dean doesn't say anything.

( _They should have known_.)

Then everything happened too fast.

There were the Horsemen out there, Lucifer annoying Sam in his sleep, Dean and Sam going to Heaven-

(Even if he wasn't with them at that moment, when Dean and Sam came back to Bobby’s, he was on Dean’s arms in seconds and for some long minutes. He doesn't mind, but it didn't help that apparently, they met his mom up there.

_"She misses you, and she is proud of you, Addy."_

Maybe he cried. He doesn't remember after falling asleep on Dean's arms.

When he wakes up in the middle of the night for the nightmares -and surprisingly Dean didn't- he saw Sam sitting on the floor, with his back against the sofa, next to them. He didn't need to say anything to know that Lucifer was a bitch -like Dean would have said-.

He extends his hand and Sam look at him tired but amused and does the same. He let a shaky sigh before closing his eyes again, feeling Sam squeeze his hand meanwhile Dean hugs him tighter on his sleep.

He remembers Bobby saying how, since he came, both of them became so much touchy, he thinks it's ridiculous to believe that they weren't already.

Especially Dean.)

-Castiel was falling, and then, _The Whore_.

He couldn't save Dylan, and even if Dean said how it wasn't his fault and how they can't save everyone, with a too plain expression on his face (maybe he remembered Helen and Jo), he knew that it was gonna get worse.

And it did when Dean came back cover in blood.

Not his blood, tho.

He doesn't know what Dean and Cas talked alone, he just knows that it didn't help with whatever Dean was thinking.

( _He should have known._ )

The Whore was dead by the hands of Dean.

They felt the dread of what that means.

_Just a Warrior of Heaven._

He was helping the father, and Sam had Cas.

They have their hands full enough not to be able to stop Dean.

He was out, going for the first kit he said, then they heard the Impala running.

Sam was the first to clear out his hands and go running outside, shouting. Meanwhile, he was in the middle of the room, watching the open door.

( ** _They should have known._** )

* * *

Castiel brings him back the next day, bloody and unconscious, but he is still _him_.

Adam shouts at Dean when he wakes up and Dean… Dean just looks at him with a smile.

That makes him angrier.

Dean ended up in the panic room, with Sam looking out the door and Cas resting somewhere.

He can stay down there because he is still angry, so he ended up helping Bobby search for some books.

Then someone appears in the middle of the room.

Bobby is pointing with his shotgun at the person when he is grabbed and then they aren’t in Bobby's house anymore.

“So, boy. We need to talk.”

He knows who he is, and he knows what he wants.

(He is a Winchester after all, he has his brother’s blood.)

“Fuck you.” He says because he isn't going to say _yes_ to anything.

The angel doesn’t like that.

He feels pain in his abdomen, savoring the blood on his mouth, and he is crying Dean's name because it just _hurts_. He fell unconscious after that.

He hears voices even before waking up. He feels a hand on his face before also open his eyes, and he is saying _Dean_ even before focusing his eyes.

Dean is here. Dean is smiling at him, with worry in his eyes, but he is here.

“Hey, Addy. I need you to wake up.”

Zacharia is talking, but Dean is still looking at him.

He hears Sam grunt behind Dean, and that makes him look.

Sam is down too, bleeding and grunting and in pain for sure. He looks again at Dean, who is tense and angry and worried.

_He has a bad feeling about it._

Dean smiles at him again, a sad smile.

He doesn’t like it.

Dean puts him on the floor again to look at Zacharia.

“Stop. Just, stop. Let them leave.”

“You think you can ask for things, you-“

“Yes, when you want something for me.”

He looks at how Sam is looking at Dean, with panic in his eyes and how he is trying to move.

“Dean-“ Sam says at the same time that he does “Dee-“

“Oh? You want to compromise then.”

“I’m gonna say yes if you let them leave... and some other things.”

“You really are full of yourself.”

“I thought your Boss really wanted me. I think he can do some things for me before I say yes without fighting.”

“Fine.”

Zacharia is close to them, to Dean. Sam is still trying to move, but it's impossible when you're feeling your entrails hurt.

Then he looks at the exact moment when Sam freeze, looking at Dean with so much pain.

“Apart from them leaving and some other people secure, I want you dead.”

“You think that Michael would accept that?”

“Who is more important? His true vessel or you?” Zacharia doesn't like that. “You heard me, Michael! I would say yes if you kill this son of the bitch.”

“He is not going to do that.” The angel says even when there is light everywhere now, with an intense and piercing sound. “What-!?”

“But _I will_ ,” Dean says and he doesn’t know how, but seconds later, the sound is louder and Zacharia is on the floor, dead.

Dean is grabbing him now, moving forward, to Sam.

“Dee-“

“Everything is going to be all right, Addy, just resist a little.” They go to Sam, and Dean manages to grab both of them.

“You lied.”

“Yes.”

“I thought-“

“Well, you told me good arguments.” Dean sounds tense.

He doesn’t like that. He still has that bad feeling.

They are walking now to the door with so much difficulty, and the sound is hurting his ears, and his head is beginning to pulse. The thing is that he can hear a voice behind that sound.

Someone saying _Everything is going to be all right_ in the same way that Dean said just now and-

He gets distracted with that, because he doesn’t see Sam getting out, but he feels how someone push him with force.

He collides against Sam and he turns to look at Dean, smiling at them that sad smile.

“ _DEAN,_ ” both of them shout just when the door closes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have something with Dean saying yes to Michael at this point in the series.(We don't talk about the _other_ Michael)  
> So, yes. That happened.


End file.
